Truth or Dare!
by ShadowArcher39
Summary: Just a TorD fanfic I started. first time user so go easy, please. Read and review. might need ideas along the way. Rating may change from T-M in future. Enjoy. This fanfic crosses over into multiple fandoms. But is primarily a TMI fanfic.
1. And So it Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs. All belongs to either Cassie Clare or the creator of Hellsing  
Vittoria belongs to Caesar Volturi. Serena and Kyra belong to my friends who don't have accounts**

* * *

Truth or Dare! Multi-Crossover Style!

All was pretty much quiet in the halls of the Switzerland Institute. Abraxas, Aria, Alec, Kyra, Jack, Jake, Magnus, Maia, Simon, Alister and Serena, were all sitting in a circle waiting for Clary and Isabelle to show up with Jace.

Abraxas' POV

"What's taking them so long?!" I ask, getting a little pissed off. "Abraxas, calm down, dude. They're only five minutes late." said my fellow neophyte, Vittoria Greywolf. I gave her a glare of malice for that comment. Then a female voice replies, "I hate to say it but, Vittoria's right, Abraxas. You should relax a little. You know how Jace is when it comes to doing stuff he doesn't want to do. "I looked over to find that the source of that voice belonged to my best friend, Aria Waite. I smiled and tried to reply, but no words came out. All that was on my mind was how beautiful she looked. I thought about the way that silver streak in her hair popped out due to her black hair, which was as dark as mine. I was also captivated by her sparkling blue and green eyes that shined like emeralds surrounded by sapphires.

I finally say," Yeah you're right." She asks, "Are you Ok there, Nightstorm?" _No I'm not Ok. I'm not because I can't tell the girl I love that I actually love her, even when she's staring straight in my face her deep blue and green eyes staring into my equally as deep blue and yellow eyes. _Thatis what I wanted to tell her. But instead I ended up saying, "Yeah, I'm fine.", as I said that I felt a small blush creep onto my face. So, I quickly grabbed the copy of _"Percy Jackson and the Olympians: Titan's Curse"_, that was sitting on the table behind me to hide my embarrassment.

Aria was about to put her hand on my shoulder to try and comfort me. But, I flinched away and she drew her hand back. Then we saw the familiar glow of a Portal by the front door, and then Isabelle emerges the handle of her electrum whip in hand. The thought that passed my mind was: "_What could she possibly be using her whip for at this time of night?_ " When I saw what followed her out the portal I understood. Because in the end, the whip was coiled around Jace's left ankle, and he was literally being dragged across the floor. Clary was the last to emerge from the Portal, her arms crossed over her chest and an immensely pissed off look on her face, as the Portal closed behind her.

I smile at my cousin and ask," So, Clary what did your asshat of a boyfriend do now?" "Shut up, Abraxas!" screamed my cousin. Clearly, I overstepped my boundaries, as I have a bad habit of doing, when it came to Clary. (But, sometimes I just couldn't help myself). Isabelle walked over and whispered in my ear, "I wouldn't pry too much, A. The two of them had a bit of an argument about coming here to play the game." "Really" I inquire "Why did Jace not want to go cause' of what happened at the last few games?" "It's not just that, Jace still kind of dislikes Simon, and Clary's gotten sick of it. That's why she called me, and had me drag him through the portal." I'm a little surprised and ask, "He still doesn't like Simon?" Isabelle shakes her head 'no' and Vittoria, speaking up for the first time since they got here yells, "So, are we going to start the game or what?!"

Third person POV

So, with that everybody sat in a circle; Simon with Izzy, Alec with Magnus, Kyra with Alister, Maia and Vittoria were all sitting on the large couch in the room, Clary and Jace were sitting on opposite sides of the circle, and Abraxas and Aria closed of the big circle of people. "So, who's going first?" questioned Abraxas, "how about it Alec? Truth or Dare" Alec replies," Dare, Bring it on, Nightstorm!" Abraxas replies, "Ok, I dare you to kiss Kyra! If you refuse you have to take something off." Kyra, Alec and Kyra's warlock boyfriend, Alister Riftedge all scream, "What!" Alister locked eyes with Abraxas' blue and yellow ones and threatened, "You're treading on very thin ice there, Nightstorm."

Abraxas replies, "They don't have to do the dare, Riftedge. If you don't want that, all Alec has to do is refuse to do the dare, and take something off." Alister looked at Alec, and saw that he had peeled off his scarf, which meant, that he had refused the dare. Alec then turned his gaze to Serena, he said, "Ok, Serena, truth or dare?" "I pick dare" answered Grayheart. Alec grins and says, "I dare you to let Magnus give you a makeover and keep it for the rest of the game." Magnus' cat eyes glittered as he grabbed Serena's shirt collar and pulled her into another room. Isabelle said, "I guess I'll go then." Her gaze locked on Vittoria, and she evilly. Foxface shrunk back in her chair, to try and go unnoticed. Isabelle says, "You're not getting out of this, Greywolf, Truth or Dare?" Vittoria quietly says, "Truth?" Iz nods her head, "Have you ever slept with anyone before?"

Vittoria's PoV

'_Have you ever slept with anyone before?' _I sweat dropped, as mocked her. "What?" My tone of voice, gruff as I narrowed my eyes at the female Lightwood. "You heard me," Isabelle smirked. The others in the room snickered and stepped away from me as my face turned red in embarrassment. "I don't want to answer that…" I replied shyly. "Oh! So you have, haven't you?" I pursed my lips at Isabelle. "No….I-" I started but the room grew dark and a voice deep voice interrupted me. "Oh-hoh my Puțin Războinic…. You dare lie to your friends?" My face turned red and I turned towards Alucard who stood in the corner, his red eyes visible over his glasses which rested on the bridge of his nose. I pouted, crossed my arms over my chest, and huffed in irritation. I turned to Thunder as he told me to leave, "It's fine." Abraxas finished. I was out the room with Alucard trailing behind me, grinning like the mad man he was, before Nightstorm finished speaking.

Third Person PoV

Then as the couple left the room, Magnus emerged with Serena, who was covered from head-to-toe in glitter and paint; her hair dyed multiple shades of light pink. The entire room was full of snickers and chuckles, she said, "Shut up, all of you!" The entire room was filled with silence, after her outburst. Serena sat back down on the couch and pouted. Abraxas' older brother, Jack said, "I guess I'll go then." He looked around the room, then his eyes landed on his little brother, and a mischievous grin rested itself upon his face.

Jack's PoV

I looked around the room and locked eyes with my little brother. I then smirked and said, "Little bro, truth or dare?" I heard my little brother answer 'truth' after about five minutes. So, I asked him, "Is there anyone you have a crush on in this room?"

Abraxas' PoV

"_Do I like someone in this room? Of course I do I'm just too scared to admit it._" I thought in my head as I heard the question, but I've got to answer the question, anyway. I looked down to the floor and quickly said 'Aria'. Jack smirked and said, "What was that, pipsqueak, I don't think I heard you?" I glare with ill intent at my brother and said, "I said I have a crush on Aria!" I stood up and walked out of the room. Unaware that Aria was right behind me. I walked into an extra room and sat down on the bed. Aria spoke up once I sat down saying, "Do you really have a crush on me, 'A'?" I lay down on the bed and buried my face in the pillow and gave a muffled, 'yes'.

Aria's PoV

I couldn't believe what I was just heard, Abraxas actually had a crush on me. I wish I could've told him that I had a crush on him since we were 12 but I was afraid he didn't feel the same way. I climbed into the bed and told him, "I've had a crush on you too, you know." I felt him shift and then saw that his back was facing me. So, then I wrapped my arms around his stomach and nuzzled my nose into the crook of his neck. He turned his head to face me and asked, "Do you really have a crush on me too?" I nodded yes and told him, "we should probably give them a spectacle when we head back, shouldn't we?"

Abraxas' PoV

I looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean by a 'spectacle'? Like walking out into the room and kissing each other in front of them?" I heard Aria say, "Something along those lines."

* * *

**I reposted this and chapters 2&3 because of a few corrections I needed to make.**


	2. The Insanity Slowly Escalates

Previously on **Truth or Dare!**

**Abraxas' PoV**

_I looked at her questioningly, "What do you mean by a 'spectacle'? Like walking out into the room and kissing each other in front of them?" I heard Aria say, "Something along those lines."_

**Now for chapter 2!**

**Third Person PoV**

"Nice going, little bro.", scolded Jake, the eldest of Jack and Abraxas' siblings, his red-and-orange eyes boring holes into the middle brother's soul. "Well, how the heck was I supposed to know he would react like that!" screamed Jack, an expression of surprise on his face. "You really don't listen to 'A' when he talks about Aria do you, you idiot!?" Jake scolded. Jack stared at the eldest brother and protested saying, 'I am not an idiot! Plus I was trying to help him. He was always shy as heck when Aria is around!"

**Jake's PoV**

I sighed in frustration; sometimes Jack was as dense as osmium. I replied, "He's shy because he really likes her, and he wanted to tell her how he feels at his own pace." I heard Jack say, "Oh, I guess I should have figured that out, by now." I heard a door open and close. Then I told everyone in the room, "Shut up! I think that's them. Just act normal." I was afraid to even breathe as the two of them entered the room. But, my mouth dropped 20 feet as I saw what happened next, Abraxas and Aria started making out in front of all of us!. I regained my composure smiled and asked Abraxas, "So 'A', I'm assuming that you and Aria have finally told each other how you guys feel about one another." I didn't get a verbal answer but understood when he sat down and pulled Aria on top of his lap. He turned to me and questioned, "Whose turn is it now?" I pointed straight to Abraxas.

**Abraxas' PoV**

I was kind-a happy that it was my turn. But, I was finally happy that I finally got the guts to tell Aria how I felt about her. I scanned the room for my second victim. My gaze landed on my new girlfriend. I asked her, "Aria, Truth or Dare?" She looked up at me and said, "Truth, baby". I replied, "Okay, but before I ask, Promise me you won't get mad." She nodded 'yes' and then I continued with my question, "How many guys did you date before me, and who were they?" She says, "Why would I get mad at you for that. It's understandable that you would want to know that. But, to answer your question, before you I dated; Ezra, Aaron, Leo, Jason, and Percy. I yelled, "Wait, you dated Percy! He's my best friend! That bastard! He never said a thing about this. When I get my hands on him I'm go-" I was cut off by Aria's lips being pressed against mine. Aria broke the kiss and said, "Perce and I only dated for a week, and that was just to try and make you jealous, and break you up with Claudia, so Percy could date her and I could date you." I was surprised and said, "I was dating Claudia to make you jealous. Ultimately I guess both of our plans had good and the same intentions. But, in the end it was futile. "Aria faced me and said, "That may be but eventually we did achieve our common goal: you and I are together and so are Percy and Claudia. So I guess it's my turn now huh?" I put a peck on her forehead and nodded 'yes'.

**Third Person PoV**

Just as Aria was about to scan the room for her victim, Alucard and Foxface reentered the room. Vittoria's hair was a little out of place, and Alucard had faint scratch scars on his left cheek. The scratches were so faded we all thought they looked like the thin silvery scars that twined everyone's arms from the numerous marks fading if they weren't permanent. Foxface and Alucard fill in their former seats, and Abraxas asks, "Vittoria, are you guys finally feeling better?" Alucard pulled Vittoria into his lap, stroked a rogue hair out of her face, and answered for her saying, his accent thick, "For all intents and purposes, yes we have reconciled. Shall we continue the game, my comrades?" Aria said, "Well, now that that's settled, let's continue the game." She looked around the room her green-and-blue eyes staring into the soul of every player in the game. Aria's steely gaze landed on the middle of the Nightstorm brothers. She asked, "Jack, Truth or dare?"

**Jack's PoV**

I was somewhat scared. I wasn't sure if Aria picking me was a good thing or a bad thing. Although I could probably take some solace in the fact that it wasn't Abraxas who picked me. (Wait maybe Aria will want to get back at me. But, it all worked out great in the end. So will I have to worry?) I pushed the thought out of my mind as I answered, "Truth" But before Aria could ask the question a knock at the door was heard. Then in stepped a young woman around Jake's age. She had long waist-long dark brown hair. Jake stood walked to the woman, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss.

**Short chapter, I know. But, I'm a little low on Truths and dares. If you guys have any dare ideas. Leave them in the reviews. R&R**

**P.S: Let us try to keep the dare appropriate, Sorry guys.**

**Have a happy turkey day guys. Kind of forgot about the whole "six or seven review" thing.**


	3. Not a Real chapter

**Hey, not a real chapter ):**

* * *

**Just answering a question from the reviews:**

**clacelover9246: Don't worry it's all part of the plan. I'll try to put more clace in. But remember, this is a colab fanfic, so it will take some time.**

**The relationships are as follows, and the names in parentheses are nicknames for the characters.: Abraxas Nightstorm(Thunder)/Aria Waite, Kyra Goldscale (Goldfish)/Alister Riftedge, Vittoria Fairfox(Foxface)/Alucard(yes, the one from Hellsing), Simon/Izzy, Clace, Malec. Serena Greyheart(Heartless) has a boyfriend but dont't know if he'll make an appearence. Jake is dating Aria's big sister, Bo, and Jack is single(for now).**

**Jack's best friends with Simon.**

**P.S: Don't know if Bo will make an appearence either.**

* * *

**Kay, I think that's all of them. If u have any more Questions leave them in the reviews under the same reviewer name please. Just to prevent confusion or unanswered que****stions. I'm probably not going to be able to update over the holidays, or update at a consistent rate like most authors. Sorry guys :[**


	4. Welcome the Waite Sisters

**Previously on:**_** Truth or Dare!**_

**Jack's PoV**

_I was somewhat scared. I wasn't sure if Aria picking me was a good thing or a bad thing. Although I could probably take some solace in the fact that it wasn't Abraxas who picked me. (Wait maybe Aria will want to get back at me. But, it all worked out great in the end. So will I have to worry?) I pushed the thought out of my mind as I answered, "Truth" But before Aria could ask a knock at the door was heard. Then in stepped a young woman around Jake's age. She had long waist-long dark brown hair, and a face strikingly similar to Aria's. She wore the classic Nephilim gear, and her arms. Like ours were covered in runes. Jake stood walked to the woman, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a kiss._

* * *

**Well guys here's chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything all belongs either to Cassie Clare or the creator of Hellsing. All OCs belong to their respective owners.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy! ^^-^^**

* * *

**Third Person PoV**

Aria stood, grabbed her boyfriend, walked to the couple kissing by the door, and she spoke saying, "Looks like we have mastered the art of charming our way into the hearts of the Nightstorm siblings, haven't we, Bo, my darling big sister. Come to join the fray, or take a Nightstorm from the current craziness?" Bo broke the kiss between her and Jake, as Jake pulled back in for another kiss Bo, put a finger against his lips. Bo turned to her little sister, smiled and said, "Of course I' m here to join the fray. So, as they say 'Once more into the breach dear friends?' right Aria?" Aria nods 'yes', while Abraxas turns to his big brother saying, "So, I'm assuming that you called or texted Bo about the fact that Aria and I finally got together?" Jake winces and says, "Damn, Abraxas. How did you figure that out?"

**Abraxas' PoV**

I grinned and said, "I didn't figure it out, you just told me, and you say I'm not sneaky, big bro." I felt Jake's hand come down on my head and ruffle my hair. He said, "You are a lot smarter than I give you credit for sometimes, Abraxas." "Than-. Hey!" I screamed as I realized what Jake was implying. I heard Aria say, "Let's get back to the game. Bo, I'm sure you're dying to meet the guys again, and meet the newbies, and most likely raid the booze locker." I stifled back a fit of laughter, as Aria finished her sentence. I said, "But Aria's right, we should probably get back to the game now, guys."

**Bo's PoV**

_'This will be really fun. It's going to be great seeing the guys again, embarrassing not only Aria but, Jake too, and breaking into the liquor cabinet.', _was the thought that floated through my mind as we walked into the common room of the institute. I was approached by a young girl around 17; she had a black bob cut with her side swept bangs bleached white, and storm grey eyes. Aria gestured to the girl saying, "This is one of the newbies; Vittoria Greywolf. She was born and raised in the Venice institute. Whereas, the seven of us were born and raised in Alicante, she arrived at the NYC institute when she was nine." I heard two female voices say, "Seven? But, there are only five of you here right now?" I found that the source of one of the voice belonged to who I assumed was another newbie, and by the way she was covered in pink glitter as that someone dared her to get a makeover from Magnus."

Aria then explained, "This is Serena Greyheart, she was raised outside of Idris as well, in the institute in Korea. She arrived at the institute around two and a half years ago. The other newbie is her there." Aria pointed the only other female I didn't know and introduced her saying, "This is the final newbie Kyra Goldscale. She came to the institute when she was 12. So, that was about four, almost five years ago. Well that's all of them. Everyone, this is my big sister, Bo." I inquired, "Well then who are these two tall, dark, and handsome men in the room?" Aria replied, "This is Alucard, Vittoria's boyfriend" she gestured to the man with the red glasses covering his eyes; Alucard smirked in her direction, tipping his large bouncy red fedora which matched his red trench coat. "And this Alister Riftedge, as you can see, he is a warlock like Magnus. He's Kyra's boyfriend, as well." She then gestured to the young looking man with dragon wings, which were obviously his warlock mark. Aria then continued, saying, "Serena, Kyra, the reason we said 'seven' was due to the fact that I have two sisters. Bo, being the oldest of the three of us, and our sister, Kenzie being the middle sister, then there are the three Nightstorm brothers, as you all know. That takes care of six of us, the seventh is Abraxas' younger sister; Cordelia Nightstorm." I heard the girl, Vittoria, I think her name was ask, "Why aren't they here with us to join in the fun?" I answered, "Cordelia and Kenzie are having a party of their own back at the Waite estate back in Idris. So, they will not be joining us tonight." The pink-covered girl; Serena, (that was her name!) asked, "Estate? What is your family loaded or something?" Aria answered for me saying, "Yes, they are, Serena. So are the Nightstorms, Lightwoods, and the Greywolves. We are each part of one of the four most influential families in Idris: the Waites, the Lightwoods, the Greywolves, and the Nightstorms, the four families have been friends for over 100 generations."

**Third Person PoV**

Now that the introductions were out of the way, the massive, rowdy group of friends decided to [finally!] continue the game.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 3****  
**** R&R!****  
****Twist huh? Alec and Izzy being loaded in the story. Sorry this chapter turned into introductions. But, you guys have pretty much met every character so far.  
I decided to not actually bring in Serena's Seelie knight boyfriend. But you will hear from him eventually.**


End file.
